dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Corrupted spider queen
For some reason this entry comes up under the poultices in the left-side row of articles. Items > Poultices and then the very top is Spider Queen oddly.--Syrant 03:42, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :haha, ya, I'll let the admin know, she must have been updating creatures at the same time as items (or something) and had a mix-up and miss it. 05:13, February 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Very strange. I have no idea what caused that as the poultice category was set up to show the most popular articles in that category. As this page isn't categorized as a poultice there is no reason that it would show up. I just manually set the category and it's still showing up. I'll give it a little bit to resolve itself and if it's still showing up tomorrow I'll try and think up another solution. 05:32, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :::OH, it was at one point it was under that cat. check history: 'As the corrupted spider queen is not a poultice, removed the Poultice category'. Ya, very strange. 05:35, February 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Aha! Fingers crossed it's just lag that's causing it then. 05:44, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Solo player (Insanity) vs. Corrupted spider queen (PC 1.05) Surprizingly little information about this fight here, given that it's arguably the hardest in the game for a solo player regardless of their class (not so much for a well-built party though). Unlike most other boss fights on Insanity this one can be ridiculously hard due to the following reasons: There are lots of spiders. You can get stunlocked by Overwhelm and Web nonstop, even if you've maxed out the physical resistanse. Worse, it is completely random and may or may not happen at any given moment. Poison damage the queen inflicts often gets out of control and apparently can bypass all defences. For example, an Arcane Warrior with Shimmering shield on (75% Nature resistance) can sometimes be killed within 3-4 seconds by the poison spits alone. If the character is pinned down by the spiders (which is 95% of the time), they obviously cannot heal. Pretty much any character without massive armor and maxed out Nature resistance is doomed from the start, unless they abuse traps and avoid the direct combat altogether. Class specific notes: Rogue What you need: sufficient stats to wear massive armor (ideally full Cailan's set), Ranger specialization, 7+ Greater nature salves, a lot of health potions, a large amount of traps (e.g. shrapnel, fire, soulrot etc) and bombs. Don't use Rock salve to avoid being a sitting duck. Use the Ranger pet to pull the spiders. Which still leaves you with a whole bunch of Spiders and the Queen who supports them with deadly acid spits. Lay a lot of traps prior to pulling to damage them. Always retreat towards the bridge which works as a choke point. You can even put more traps there. The Queen will eventually retreat and summon more spiders, so you can save the game, check if Nature salve still holding up and repeat. Remember: getting immobilized while the Queen is spitting at you means death. Up-close the Queen switches to melee attacks that aren't particularly damaging if you have massive armor on. Mage Without the AW specialization and massive armor on, any direct contact with the spiders is lethal. Be very careful casting AOE around you and hiding in a Force field. More often than not the spiders will interrupt and overwhelm you along the way, so you can easily get killed by your own spell. Try to immobilize them using Blood wound or Sleep, then blast them with AOE spells and Virulent walking bomb. Basically, you cannot feel remotely safe even if you character is an Arcane Warrior + Blood mage with Shimmering shield always on. I think, playing as a caster/nuker is more effective in this fight than melee. Also, you can use traps the same way as Rogue, but be careful and avoid getting attacked / caught in the AOE along the way. --Paul 987 (talk) 17:13, December 28, 2016 (UTC)